For the family
by Marykim20
Summary: Eren visits Historia before leaving to Marley. A small oneshot written for EreHisu Day.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

**For the family**

Warm. Hot. Burning. The passion grew rapidly as the man I loved crossed the room, grabbed a very much surprised me by the waist and smashed his lips against mine, starting a deep kiss. My knees trembled, I felt numb, shocked, overwhelmed, but all of that couldn't compare to happiness that I felt from finally having him in my embrace.

In a few moments, I finally responded to his kiss by moving my own lips against his. He opened his mouth eagerly at this, letting me take the dominance. I took my chance. My tongue found his instantly, and my hand went into his long hair, ruffling it and pushing his head even closer. I gently massaged his scalp and felt him smile against my mouth. He liked when I did it. Ever since we started our relationship I quickly found out that he loved physical contact. Whether it was just holding hands or caressing during our love times - he enjoyed it more than anything. And I was happy to give it to him as much as he wanted.

Our tongues battled, but I refused to let him inside my mouth for now. Needless to say, he was the dominant partner in our pair, even though I was not all that passive myself. And even though he sometimes let me take the lead, he couldn't bear with it for a long time. However, over the time that we spent like this together I noticed that this kind of play actually turned him on in some way. Every time after I showed some dominance he would become more possessive and passionate, which in the end would result in a satisfying lovemaking. Therefore, we agreed to make it our own regular game.

This time it was all the same. I still refused to let him inside my mouth, still tongue-battling on his territory. Moreover, I started pushing him backwards, to my bed.

My actions set him on another level of passion. He stopped going backwards and stood his ground to break the kiss, only to place his lips on my jaw, going down to neck from there. It made me stop pushing him and I finally relaxed, receiving his passionate care. My hand rested on his cheek and felt a stubble there. It was strange. He stopped cutting his hair, but he had never stopped shaving before. It worried me, and as much as I didn't want him to stop kissing my neck, I felt like we should talk before it goes far. I bent my head to kiss his cheek, silently urging him to get back to my lips, and he fulfilled my wish.

I kissed him gently this time, and he didn't push it deep as well. We slowly moved our lips against each other, enjoying sensual touches of each other. His hands lowered to touch my 5 months pregnant belly, and finally we broke the kiss to look into each other's eyes.

It has been a month since I've seen him.

"Eren…" I whispered, and wanted to say more, but suddenly his eyes grew wide as he felt our child kick him against his palm.

It was the first time he felt his baby.

In shock he just stared at my belly, then at me, silently asking if it really was what he thought. I nodded and smiled with tears in my eyes. He embraced me after that, and I swear I've never felt that warm and happy in my life. We were one, a family now.

"Historia." He whispered in my ear, and I leaned back to look at his face. His head was hung, long hair covering his face partially, but I still could see that he was sad.

"What is it, Eren?" I tried to urge him to tell me what was wrong.

He kept silent for some moments. His hand went back to rest on my belly, and I patiently waited for him to speak.

Finally he lifted his head and looked at me, sorrow in his eyes.

"I need to leave to Marley for some time. I am going tonight."

I was taken aback. Marley? Why would he need to go there? What if he wouldn't return? What about our child?

We kept looking at each other silently. He knew I was shocked, and he knew this news scared me.

"W-what?" I breathed out finally, feeling my heartbeat increase. "Why?"

Eren hung his head. His long hair covered his face and I couldn't see his expression.

I slowly reached up and gently brushed his bangs away. His green eyes hesitantly met mine and I saw how much it hurt him. He was afraid. He seemingly had a mission in Marley, and he was afraid to fail. But the warmth of his look coming along with this fear was connected with me. He didn't want to leave _us. _

"You didn't shave..." I heard myself say as my hand rested on his cheek, "I can't say I like you with a goatee and a mustache. It tickles."

It brought smile to his lips and he raised his hand to touch mine on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'll get rid of it when I come back." He said lovingly and brought my hand to his lips to kiss it.

I moved closer to him and once again our lips met in a heated kiss. I didn't want to let him go. I wanted to feel his touch all the time, kiss him whenever I want, feel his warmth whenever we wake up and fall asleep in each other's arms. And now he said he should go to Marley? After all, he may not return from there alive ... The mere thought of this made a tear drop from my eye, but I did not break the kiss. On the contrary, I clung to him stronger and deepened our already passionate kiss even more.

He smiled against my lips and my neck in affection. The kiss was longing and the both of us lost the track of time. Only when we finally parted did we realize that we were still in the middle of the room.

Slowly, he pushed me towards the bed, but his gaze was sober, indicating it was not out of lust. As much as he wanted it, as much as I wanted it, we couldn't make love that night. He had no time, and I knew if we would do that now, we wouldn't be able to part.

Together we sat on the edge of the bed and found each other in a warm embrace.

"I need to go very soon, Historia. I wish I didn't have to. I wish I could be there for you and our child. But the thing is, I do it for you two to be safe. I promise I will protect you. Even though it hurts." He whispered in my ear, his lips almost touching my skin.

I understood he couldn't say what exactly he was intending to do. But I trusted him. My love for him was unconditional, pure and I knew I should let him do what he thought was needed. Long time ago I told him I was his ally, his friend, and if needed I would stand on his side. Just two of us, the enemies of humanity. And now, having him in my embrace and carrying his child inside I was sure I would kill, I would destroy, I would do everything for my family. Just like him.

And I let him go, let him destroy the world and people who were a threat to the three of us. We were demons, but it didn't matter, because we were alive and we were capable of loving. And the enemies feared us, because we would burn and exterminate them all. Because we wanted to be free.


End file.
